Criminal
by Mouka
Summary: "Lo pienso, mi vida es detectivesca, cada uno de mis pasos me traen a otro crimen. Yo soy el más reconocido detective: Gouenji Shuuya es mi nombre. Si a alguien le importa." Un caso sin importancia ni relevancia, uno de sus mejores casos, y uno que lo adentrara al que posiblemente le cueste la vida. Intento De Fic Detectivesco Y Humor Negro.


_De nueva cuenta aquí, con un trabajo de distracción a mi poca inspiración. _

_**Tomen este OneShot como la Intro de una franquicia, saga, como se llame, sobre las aventuras del detective Shuuya ;)**_

_**El proximo Fic que suba sera Long, que abarcara la trama mas a fondo, y cada uno de los acontecimientos va en relacion X) Tratando lo mas posible de hacer una historia detectivesca decente.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece._

* * *

**Criminal**

_By Mouka_

El periódico amarillista había actuado; asesinato en la quinta.

No se pudieron contener, ni por los rostros de dolor de los familiares. Pero, ¿Quién puede llorar por un hombre así? Claro, su familia, su esposa, sus hijos, sus padres, pero; ¡él no tenía a nadie! Se la pasaba en la oficina, tratando de resolver casos inexistentes, diciéndose una y otra vez que era perfecto, el mejor detective de la ciudad. Pero todos sabemos; que ni alcanzo el certificado.

Por eso es que ahora me rio en su lecho de muerte.

¿El desgraciado merecía morir? No lo sé. Y muchos, están felices por eso, ¿o no? Quién sabe.

En fin, no tengo tiempo que perder entre meditaciones absurdas y disgustos mentales. Por algo me contrataron para resolver este crimen; ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué carajo tenía que dejarse asesinar? Estaba muy contento en mis vacaciones, recostado en mi hamaca frente a la playa, con un mojito en mano, y una chica sobre mí. ¿Por qué tenía que acabarse eso? Claro; asesinaron a mi competencia lunática. Y es más que obvio que yo tenía que encargarme del desmadre.

¿Por dónde empiezo? La escena del crimen es un cliché básico de video musical: tirado tras su escritorio con un disparo en pecho. Todo está intacto, eso quiere decir que por robo no fue atacado. La secretaria estaba almorzando a las horas del crimen. Claro, tenía que ser, obvio. Entonces solo eso quedaba, ¿lo habían matado por odio? ¿Su asesino lo odiaba? O ¿le caía tan bien, era demasiado perfecto para dejarse existir en este mundo? Mamadas, es más que obvio que lo mataron por odio, ¿cómo me planteo tales estupideces? Se nota que ando frustrado.

Los reportes indican que estuvo viéndose con una mujer estas últimas semanas. ¡Milagro! Ya estaba pensando que era homosexual; nunca se le miraba salir, ni mucho menos con alguien. La mujer se hacía llamar "novia" del susodicho muerto. Eso lo dudo; novia, ¿él? Ni de broma, seguro solo estaba jugando, quería acercarse y ¿asesinarlo? Puede ser.

Puse mi mano en el mentón, pensando. Lo primero que debo hacer, es encontrar a la mujer. La secretaria dijo que antes de marcharse, la había visto entrar. Por mierda, no hay cámaras en la oficina, pero si en la recepción, lo que me dejo ver el rostro de la primera sospechosa. Esto era como agua en manos; se me estaba yendo por los dedos de lo fácil. Aunque ese dicho no es para cuando las cosas te salen bien, sino cuando te salen mal, pero es igual, es demasiado fácil, ya se quien lo mato.

Ahora solo se necesita saber quién es la mujer y porque lo mato.

¿Para eso me sacaron de mi paz vacacional? ¿Para aburrirme con una imitación barata del video "Crimen" de Gustavo Cerati? Que fiasco. Bien, saldré y disfrutare de un delicioso frapee mientras recuerdo la cara de la sospechosa: ojos grandes, oscuros, un tanto verdosos, facciones poco definidas, algo redondeadas, piel blanca, ni tanto, cabello corto de igual tono que ojos. No muy alta, de complexión delgada, vestida con un elegante y poco decente vestido rojo quemado, y un abrigo largo color negro. Ok, ya es algo, ¿no? Sí, es algo, y más para mí, es mi caso más exitoso, resuelto en la misma tarde. No por algo soy conocido como el mejor.

Endou Mamoru era un paranoico detective, se creía el mejor en el negocio, se creía mi mejor amigo, si claro, se hizo de reputación al resolver un caso, de pura suerte, de una estafa gigante. Todos en la rama detectivesca sabíamos que él era un esquizofrénico, un mandilón, una persona fácil de manipular, un cabeza dura, un nadie para todos; era inservible. Su muerte fue demasiado extraña y demasiado esperada por todos. Sabíamos que algún día lo asesinarían por sus malos trabajos de resolver crímenes, pero jamás me imagine, que lo asesinara su primera, según lo que se, novia.

Sorbí de la pajilla, y pensé de nuevo, que ya era hora de actuar. Tire el vaso vacío, y me encamine a la dirección que la secretaria me había dado, que Mamoru le había dado, que la sospechosa mujer le había dado. Su nombre: Kino Aki. Y como es una asesina, le pondré Kira, en inglés; Killer, lo que significa: asesino. Ok, iré a visitar a Kira. Wow, eso me sonó muy Death Note.

Toque su puerta tres veces con la punta de mi dedo índice. Me abrió y me invito a pasar, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si yo fuera alguien conocido, con mucha confianza. Le fui al grano, y le pregunte porque había asesinado a un maniaco cabeza hueca. Ella recostada en su fosa, con un atuendo provocador, me tentó a acercarme y ultrajarla, pero mi responsabilidad es la de resolver el crimen, después lo que haga no es asunto de los demás. Kira me contesto melosamente que lo hizo con tanto gusto, que la había fastidiado, y que a como ella es, así se deshace de los hombres.

Estuvieron saliendo por un tiempo, Kira se le había acercado por su reputación loca de detective, lo cual le había fascinado. Unas noches, copas, sexo, y al final se hartó y lo mato. Que poca madre tuvo, esta vieja sí que esta jodida de su cabecita, inclusive más que Mamoru.

La espose y le dije las frases clásicas de los programas de crímenes: "queda arrestada por asesinato en primer grado. Todo lo que diga será usado en su contra frente a un tribunal. Tiene derecho a un abogado, si no puede pagarlo, el estado le concederá uno gratuitamente. Etc., etc.".

Y así de fácil resolví el tan esperado crimen del asesinato de Mamoru, un hombre que a nadie le importaba, que no era sorpresa su muerte, que hasta felicidad le dio al departamento.

Y pensar que pude habérmelo perdido por estar recostado en una hamaca frente a la playa, con un mojito en la mano y una chica sobre mí.

Lo pienso, mi vida es detectivesca, cada uno de mis pasos me traen a otro crimen. Yo soy el más reconocido detective: Gouenji Shuuya es mi nombre. Si a alguien le importa.

Sorbo de mi frapee, caminando por la calle luego del arresto, y me topo con un hombre degollado en plena acera. De acuerdo, por algo soy detective, ¿no? Otro caso que resolver.


End file.
